This invention relates in general to sample inspection systems and, in particular, to an improved inspection system with good sensitivity for particles as well as crystal-originated-particles (COPs). COPs are surface breaking defects in semiconductor wafers which have been classified as particles due to inability of conventional inspection systems to distinguish them from real particles.
Systems for inspecting unpatterned wafers or bare wafers have been proposed. See for example, PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US96/15354, filed on Sep. 25, 1996, entitled "Improved System for Surface Inspection." Systems such as those described in the above-referenced application are useful for many applications, including the inspection of bare or unpatterned semiconductor wafers. Nevertheless, it may be desirable to provide improved sample inspection tools which may be used for inspecting not only bare or unpatterned wafers but also rough films. Another issue which has great significance in wafer inspection is that of COPs. These are surface-breaking defects in the wafer. According to some opinions in the wafer inspection community, such defects can cause potential detriments to the performance of semiconductor chips made from wafers with such defects. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved sample inspection system capable of detecting COPs and distinguishing COPs from particles.